What They Didn't Know
by two different tears
Summary: To everyone, Reyna was a tough girl, able to take care of herself. But they didn't know that if they slowly broke down the walls that their praetor built around her, they would find a girl with a sad past. One-shot.


**Hello! This is my first time attempting a fanfiction for the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus series! I don't know what compelled me to write one about Reyna, but after reading about her in SoN, I want to learn about her more. And for this fanfiction to work, I had to make my own headcanons for Reyna, including her past, her current age and whatnot. Sorry if there isn't much dialogue as you were hoping for! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm an adolescent girl, not a middle-aged man with a wife and children, so it would seem that I don't own PJO/HoO and any of the characters. Though I wish I did, especially Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**What They Didn't Know**

**by two different tears**

* * *

The daughter of the goddess of war, Bellona, was never to be messed with. Everyone in Camp Jupiter knew that. Everyone knew that with a dagger, Reyna could just about skewer anyone and turn anyone into a human shish kebab.

Everyone knew that Reyna, their praetor, was a fierce one. Everyone knew of her nature, and no one dared to make her mad. If they did, well, they would simply find themselves in the infirmary the next minute. And everyone thought that Reyna had no feelings whatsoever.

But what they didn't know was that their harsh praetor had simply built walls surrounding her. What they didn't know was that if they slowly tore down the walls that their praetor built around her, they would simply find a girl who _had _feelings, and a sad past.

Other than Hylla, Jason Grace was the only person whom Reyna had ever opened up to, and he was the only one who knew.

oOo

Reyna's past wasn't something she liked to talk about much. The ones she could remember on her own weren't that pleasant since they involved pirates and two other demigods. But the older memories, the ones she could barely remember, only vaguely sprang back to life in her mind after Hylla had told her stories. And saying that the life she and Hylla had before arriving at Circe's Island was bad, was an understatement.

It was terrible and gruesome, yet every time Hylla spoke of it, there was a cheerful grin plastered on her face. It was as if her sister was truly the sadistic one between the two, and when their mom was the goddess of war, that was saying something.

As a child, Reyna always knew there was something special about her and her sister. They were similar to other children around them, but it was obvious that they were different when Hylla one day found a Swiss Army knife while running from a group of bandits. Using the knife, Hylla had stabbed the group of bandits in (thankfully) non-crucial areas, but nonetheless, they were covered in lots of blood. It was as if Hylla knew how to fight with a small knife without Reyna knowing, and it was as if Hylla had some sort of secret power.

Hylla was 10 then, and Reyna had just turned seven a day ago.

It had only been a month before Reyna's birthday when every perfect thing in her life came crashing down. She was only six then, and she was still innocent to the terribly corrupted world around her. (And not to mention the danger that was lurking at every part of the world.)

When she had arrived home one day from school, the first thing that came into her view was her father sprawled across the living room floor, his clothes torn apart. There was dried blood everywhere not covered by fabric, and there was especially a large amount of the dried red liquid around the stomach.

But it was all too much for a six-year-old to take, and she did what came to mind.

She screamed bloody murder.

And that was the first time Reyna had stopped being the carefree little girl she was. Her innocent life was now tainted, and she was slowly being introduced to the foul world.

Hylla was still at school, and Reyna was terrified of the sight. Sure, it was her own biological father, but she was terrified for what had happened in the house earlier, and she feared that whatever the thing was would come back for her. And she was sure the monster would kill her in a blink of an eye because she was only a little girl.

Being the older and overprotective sibling, Hylla made sure that she had her eyes on Reyna at all times after that attack – meaning they were in the same room even when taking baths. Hylla even made sure that Reyna slept with her, because she didn't want to lose her last biological family member. They _both_ didn't.

Fortunately, the two girls had managed to get almost eight hours of sleep. Unfortunately, they had been woken up by the sound of a faint growl that was coming from the floor below them. They were both frozen, wide-eyed, and a split second later the room's closed door flew open with the monster standing in the doorway. It was the worst thing Reyna had ever seen in her entire life. The creature that was snarling and looked ready to pounce on her didn't even look like any animal she had learned in school.

It had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and its tail was a snake.

Shaking, Reyna crawled as quickly as she could towards Hylla, where the creature's attention was focussed on at the moment. In a blink of an eye, Hylla had grabbed something sharp from a nearby table – probably a pair of scissors – and she threw it with amazingly sharp aim at the monster. It let out a loud growl and then it disappeared, leaving only a shower of golden particles.

"Reyna!" Hylla rushed over to her younger sister. "Are you alright?"

Not trusting her voice to speak, Reyna only nodded, still trembling. What was that thing back there? And how was it that Hylla knew how to…do whatever she did to it? What happened to that monster, anyway? There were so many questions on Reyna's mind, and there was so little time for them to be answered.

After that little incident, the two girls left their house because they were sure that they would be attacked again if they stayed there. And they didn't want the risk of anyone else finding out.

They went from one town to another; they barely stayed at the same place for over three days and when they did, there always did seem to be something just as scary as Reyna's first monster coming after them. And time after time, Hylla always knew what to do. Thinking to herself, Reyna couldn't help but wonder if some divine force was behind all this. She couldn't help but think if there was secretly something or someone divine controlling all this, deliberately making their lives miserable because if that someone was doing all this, he or she was succeeding.

About four weeks later, nearly a month since her first encounter with the monster (Reyna later learned that it was the Chimera – the mythological one – when she discovered she was a demigod), the two girls got lost at sea. They were stranded at sea, and when Reyna spotted a small dot on the horizon, she couldn't help but jump in joy. Perhaps it was land, and perhaps both she and Hylla would be saved.

Reyna could still remember her first time seeing the place. Despite it being on an island, it was a gorgeous, beautiful spa building.

"Welcome to C.C's Spa & Resort!" A cheerful voice was heard from behind the two girls and whirling around, Reyna found herself standing face-to-face with a girl not much older than Hylla with a perfect face, the perfect hair, and the perfect body. Oh, who was she kidding? Everything about the girl was perfect, and it was like she had stepped out a modelling magazine. "Would you like for us to get you two cleaned up?"

With that one question, Reyna found a relaxing, worry-free life at the resort. But of course, her life just didn't seem to settle down. Five years later, two people around her age who called themselves Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase appeared on their island, looking just as dirty as Reyna and Hylla did when they first arrived. And just when Reyna thought she could gain a new friend through Annabeth, the two _had_ to release C.C's guinea pigs, which magically turned into pirates. And all hell had broken loose on the island.

Their mistress, C.C, in the frenzy, let the two girls journey off on their own, seeing how they were old enough, and a week later, the two girls separated. They had run into the Amazons, who were apparently a group of female warriors and being the interested and curious girl that she was, Hylla joined the Amazons. And that left Reyna all on her own.

It was a few days before she found her way to the Wolf House and met Lupa, the she-wolf.

And then a couple of months later, Reyna found her way to Camp Jupiter and discovered that she, along with Hylla, was a daughter of the Roman goddess of war, Bellona.

Four years passed since she had last seen her sister, but her life at Camp was definitely the best she had ever had – if she didn't include Octavian, of course. But everyone else at Camp was like family to her and she loved every single one of them, especially the boy with Grace for a last name. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

Reyna had trusted Jason as praetor, and in return, he trusted his entire life with her as well. She started to open up and she started to talk more often, and it was all because of that son of Jupiter. Reyna started to feel like a normal person again (well, as normal as a demigod could get) and she had to owe it all to that blond, blue-eyed boy.

oOo

Reyna sighed as she got up from her bed. The female praetor of Camp Jupiter couldn't help but think of her former co-praetor, Jason Grace. What had happened to him? She felt like half, if not all, of her trust in that boy faded. After all, he had been the one who had promised Reyna that he would never leave her side and that he would always be there to support her. But he was gone, and in his spot was Percy Jackson, a much more carefree boy compared to him. And, not to mention that he was a son of Ne — Posideon, which happened to have the same amount of power as Jupiter, or Zeus.

But without her saving Grace, there was nothing Reyna could do at the camp but go back to being the stiff, emotionless and fierce girl she originally was.

* * *

**How was it? Would be nice if reviews + constructive criticism is left in the review box! :)**

**~ Aimes**


End file.
